codexeafandomcom-20200213-history
Champion
These champions are the main protagonists of the world. * Elana, an arcane warrior * Darius, strong warrior * Lukas, brawler and berserker * Oriana, mystic and summoner * Oriana, healer and medic * Brandt, engineer and technician * Maduin, the battle mage * Calen, the dragoon lancer Valana Brandt An ex-operative who lost her memory and now seeks to both uncover and make up for her past. Previously a cold-blooded operative of the Archbishop of Graal, she is now hunted by her former colleagues since defecting—before she lost her memories. Valana seeks to recover her memories and (upon learning the dark truth of her past) decides to atone for what she can. Her father is a high-ranking general in Graal's military, and her mother was a diplomat's aide who died in childbirth. Her father has controlled Livia's upbringing and treating her as the son he never had, training her to excel in culture, academia, martial and aetheric arts, and weapon mastery; she favors the bow and epée. At some point, she begins to question her father's orders and eventually turns on him once she discovers his plan to use a Cestran artifact to decimate the enemy, both army and civilian. She hides the artifact and is discovered not long after. She makes her escape by esconcing herself in an aether bubble and launching from a cannon. However, she crash lands and loses her memory in the impact, forgetting everything but her name. Oriana She is a priestess who has been wandering the lands, granting blessings and performing exorcisms in villages wherever she journeys. She seeks the demon responsible for killing her sisters and torching her temple. Maduin zu Atrov An Ordhali magus in his early 20s looking for his lost twin sister, Medina. Maduin is a psion and arcane scholar. Orphaned but wealthy, he is looking for his lost twin sister, Medina, who was separated from him when they were children and their parents were tragically killed. Born a but raised by , he seeks to reclaim his ancestral birthright. Darius A fierce warrior that specializes in dual wielding, he considers his mind to be one of his sharpest weapons. He is cool and cautious, aloof and distant, even; always preferring to have a plan before he charges in, though he never hesitates when action is called for. An impulsive act he took as a youth cost him the life of his brother Kain, and he's vowed to never make such a mistake again. Now, he lives the detached life of a mercenary. He does the job, takes his pay, and moves on. And he makes a point to never, ever get emotionally involved. Not until now... Lukas A disgraced Istáni soldier seeking redemption for those he swore and failed to protect, like his brother Kain, whom he has given up for dead. Lukas fell from honor when he was tried and judged guilty of dereliction of his duties to the royal family and culpable for the kidnapping of his charge, Princess Shara. He was consequently imprisoned in Pharseeq Fortress and stripped of his rank as sargeant. Though she is eventually returned by Eve, she blames Lukas for her plight, and he is condemned to spend the rest of his life in prison. (The court is eventually betrayed by one of the royal advisers, Sainikah.) Eve and the others help break him out of prison and convince him to keep fighting to protect others instead. In particular, he develops a close relationship with Liv, whom he feels grateful to and respects professionally, and Arex, where the line of protection and possession is blurred. Vander Olivander Cornelian III, better known as Vander, is a hume engineer and adventurer. Vander was the second of three children, born to a noble family who lived in the ancient castle of Cornelian. With other siblings to share the burdens of lordship, Vander was able to turn his attention to the sciences, engineering, and naturalism. During a feast held in the military's honour, Lord and Lady Brandt were poisoned, and their eldest brother's neck broken. Captain Redlich and his guards seized control of the castle, killing or imprisoning everyone who would stand in their way. Vander and his younger brother fled as they were chased by Redlich's men. As they ran, Vander's brother took several arrows to the back and fell. Vander kept running, eventually jumping into a freezing river and floating unconscious to freedom. He woke up on a fishing boat and eventually made his way as far south as possible. One night, Olivander had a dream. A voice offered him vengance against those who destroyed his family. When he awoke, Olivander put his mind to work and began to design his own crossbows and guns. Alinnea A Silvani forest warden. She prefers great-swords and melee over bows and archery